Black Wings: Talons of Theft
Ateo sighed, he looked at his new body, Makoto was weak physically. How could be able to handle Philip and Corvus now in such a weak form? He was not without protest, as within the mind, Makoto was begging for Ateo to keep his body safe and sound, he didn't want himself or Ateo damaged in any painful state. Ateo though shook his head, knowing he was going to have to fight those two once again. He knocked on the door of a rich looking mansion, and a butler answered the door, "Yes?" Was the calm question. "I have come for Marcel's Golden Eye, he knows who I am." Ateo growled. The butler nodded in response, allowing entrance to the thief. Ateo waited in the foyer as the butler fetched Marcel, who eventually appeared walking down the steps in a fabulous yellow bathrobe. "Ah, Makoto-boy, so nice to see you again. It seems you didn't take your defeat to heart, simply a genius as you are." Marcel Mayura chuckled, whipping back his black hair to display his Golden Eye, "But what's this? Do I see you too, Ateo?" "Cut the theatrics Marcel. I need the Golden Eye back." Ateo ground out, even though Marcel was a bright man, Ateo couldn't stand his somewhat foppish lifestyle. "Very well, Ateo-boy." Marcel grabbed the Golden Eye, simply ripping it from his socket, his original eye reformed in place, not leaving a drop of blood on him. Marcel handed it to Ateo, who smirked in satisfaction. "What's this?" Marcel questioned, "It's as if..." "The Golden Eye allowed you to retain some of its power. It seems you were one of the few chosen, which is why Darkness told for me to give you it. He knew you could be trusted." Ateo smirked, "I must be going now, I know you'll be joining the games that are being set up as we speak." "Oh yes, indeed." Marcel chuckled, "I'm sure you're very excited for the next round of games. It's going to be the most fabulous entertainment in a long time." Ateo smirked as he walked away, saying his goodbyes to Marcel, "Most entertaining indeed." Chapter I Samad had appeared out of nowhere, and had showed Corvus and Philip a way to get to Aishazi, through a light portal. He had explained that he was able to track the two through the dark portals that were opening, how he saw Ateo fight and kidnap Makoto. That Corvus and Philip both ran into the portal, he knew the portal would open back up there as well, he just didn't expect Ateo at first; finding out from all the dark energy that came off of Makoto's body, he waited instead for both Philip and Corvus to return. That was when he showed himself, and now was guiding them to Aishazi, who awaited them on the other side. Corvus sighed, seeing the empty eyed Samad reminded him simply of death, he knew the man had long since been dead, his eyes explained it all. When they made it out to the end of the portal, Aishazi awaited them. They entered into a room containing nothing but bricks and torches on the wall, looking very much as if it were in the desert. "Ah... Samad, your brought back Corvus and Philip, as I knew." Aishazi stated, touching her necklace, which glowed gold. "Aishazi..." Corvus stated, "What are we going to do?" "It is only a short amount of time before I'm forced to give up the Golden Necklace... Philip, I assume Corvus has filled you in on what I told him?" Aishazi questioned. "Yes, he told me that your necklace gives you precognitive powers and is one of the artifacts Darkness is after...never told me that you were a lovely lady though." "Ah... Thank you." Aishazi emotionlessly stated, she definitely seemed greatly detached from the world, "Thank you as well, Samad, had you not been able to track the energies of Darkness, we'd have not found these two." "Indeed." Samad merely stated, mulling over something that was going on in his mind. Corvus was silent, trying to piece everything together. Philip broke the silence asking Aishazi, "So, I believe it's easy to ask a precog, pardon if you find that term offensive, this question, 'What's next?'" Aishazi stared at Philip, "Ateo was sent to Marcel Mayura, a man who held the Golden Eye. He has taken it, and is heading to the Statue of Darkness as we speak. As I've predicted, he was able to get all six other items... Using their power, he shall call out for the Necklace, and I shall be forced to give it up." Samad silently bowed his head, "I was supposed to gather the rest of the Items when their chosen owners died... I failed even in that, Lord Anubis..." He turned his attention to Corvus and Philip, "Aishazi will be forced to give it up, willingly or not." "Is there anyway we can prevent that? Make it so even if you have to give it up he doesn't get his hands on it?" Philip questioned, trying to create a new plan out of these bleak circumstances. "Darkness thinks everything out, he is a Secret after all, and after working with two of them for the past four-thousand years..." Samad's eyes turned red, "-I don't see a damn way for any stupid-" Samad's eyes returned back to their normal blue, "-plan to work." Aishazi nodded, "Which is why we've been here in Egypt. We are not far from the statue, we can at least hold back Ateo for so long." Corvus nodded, "It's the only way?" Samad's eyes turned into a soft gold, "Why of course, let's just not hurt him... We can talk him out of it." "I've tried that, he's a smug one, that kid. But I can't think of anything other than to outright destroy the statue which I've been told is "impossible". Which now gave me an idea to steal your idea and combine it with my own." "Ooh... That sounds cool. Someone knows stuff..." Samad's eyes turned to red, "Shut up, the moron knows nothing!!" Samad's then became blue once more, "I apologize... I have a slight... Problem, that has grown..." Corvus turned to Philip, "He's got three spirits within... I see three energies... His own, and two others..." Philip merely nodded, his life is already strange so a man with a split personality was actually pretty mundane to him. Aishazi then spoke, her strong voice commanding silence, "Come with me, we shall go to the very room with the Statue. It's over a desert dune, so be sure to have what you need, the desert is cold out at night." Aishazi walked to a door, opening it and leaving. Samad nodded to Corvus and Philip, walking through the door, the ghost that he is. "Four against one is good odds..." Corvus mentioned, walking to the door and opening it, holding it for Philip. Philip walked passed, thanking Corvus on his way out. He then asked, "So, I know this seems like a useless question, but how did Darkness' statue get to Earth if he can't directly interact with Earth?" Samad answered, "When creating Items through almost any Secret's alchemy, a conduit will appear, normally to house the creations in question." Samad's eyes turned red once more, "Idiot." Philip responded flatly, "Excuse me for not looking into occult mythology. I only have knowledge of mainstream mythologies such as...you know the actual Egyptian myths." Samad turned around, his eyes still red, "And that is why you're an idiot. Khemet is not what it once was, not like history says it was. There ARE secrets... Moron." Samad's eyes turned blue, "My apologies..." He merely said, turning around to catch up with Aishazi, who was already walking over a sand dune. "Do not take it to heart, Philip. He, even as a spirit, cannot fight against the other two all the time." Corvus stated, "I know how it feels, your soul fighting for freedom." Philip responded, "I didn't take it to heart. You told me he has those "spirits" in him so I can sympathize about how hard that can be. And I don't know about my "soul" but I can empathize with fighting for freedom." "Spirits indeed, three different beings, in one. They each fight over for control. Each one seems to be able to think for themselves and have a completely different drive from one another." Corvus taught Philip on Samad's problem, using his golden eyes himself to search the soul. Aishazi and Samad though were getting far ahead, the woman was probably the fastest human on Earth! She turned around when she came to a wall, and stared up, looking at a cliffside. "We are here." She announced, Samad made a portal of white energy, going through it, another one appeared at the top and he appeared at the top of the cliff, he waved down. Aishazi walked through, Corvus was next, then Philip. "So, is Ateo here or did we beat him and he's still elsewhere?" Philip questioned, wondering what to do either way. "He has yet to arrive. That is why I made sure we were here first." Aishazi stated as the portal closed, the group walked down countless steps. They finally reached the room containing the statue, the Sacred Items that Ateo had put there earlier making the statue look glorious. "Yes... We are definitely here before he." Corvus stated. Philip turned his left arm into sledgehammer, "Well then we have to smash this thing into dust. No statue, no invasion." He swung and extended his arm and tried to strike the statue, which didn't put even a crack into it. "It's probably not going to work..." Corvus stated. Philip turned his arms into swords, responding, "It's made of matter. It can be destroyed." He swung again to try to slice it. Once more, nothing happened. Philip couldn't help but sigh before asking his compatriots, "Anyone happen to be carrying dynamite on their person?" "No." Aishazi shook her head, "It's impossible to destroy the statue, I'm sure of it." "You sure, because I can even work with a magical nuke right about now." "I'll show you..." Corvus muttered, a few seconds after, a giant, ethereal sword shot out from behind him, hitting the shield many times, but providing no effect. Philip looked at it and replied, "There has to be a way past the kinetic barrier! Even "magic" has its limitations!" "You foolish mortal. What makes you even think Darkness has any limitation?!" Ateo's voice echoed in the room, a black portal opened, releasing Ateo, who was still housed within Makoto, "Seriously, logic is gone with magic." Aishazi was silent, Samad though had moved to stand in front of her. Philip followed Samad's lead and cranked it up to 11, turning himself into an enormous wall, getting between Ateo and Aishazi, blocking all ways, left, right, up and down, covered. Makoto's eyes were forced to widen, before Ateo cackled, "You think that is going to stop me? Meager forces such as building a wall? No..." Ateo walked to the statue, planting the eye into the left socket of the statue, "Believe me, I was pissed when you killed me Philip..." Ateo approached Corvus and the wall that was Philip, "And Raven boy... You were definitely a good instrument to my earthly demise." Corvus kept silent. Philip shouted to Ateo, "Come Ateo! Darkness explained everything. And to sum it up, he's an ass. He sees you as a tool! What in the name of your gods makes you think that Darkness will hold his end of the bargain? He told us that you use to be this nice guy who cared for all life. And now you're going to let some sadastic god-wannabe turn Earth into a living hell? There has to be another way, just get rid of the artifacts and rebel against Darkness!" Ateo glared at Philip, "You're the jackass who killed me!! Why should I even trust anyone?! Darkness has been there for me the very day everyone died. I don't give a rat's ass if this world ends!! You're a prick!!" Ateo stomped over to the statue, "I'm through with this place..." He raised his arms, he spoke in Egyptian, "Darkness... Hear my plea... I cannot reach the last item... With the rest of the items gathered thus far... You can influence the Earth just a bit... Good enough to teleport one person to another place..." ''The statue glowed gold, and before everyone's eyes Aishazi suddenly appeared in front of Ateo, who ripped the Golden Necklace from her. "Thank you, Miss Kasra..." Ateo smirked as Aishazi seemingly took a few steps back in fear, "Now, the final one..." Philip lashed out his arm as he started to reform his humanoid shape, trying to take the necklace from Ateo's grasp, "Will you just listen! Darkness has no plan on helping you and bringing your family back or whatever it is! He'll just stab you in the back when he gets the chance!" Ateo jumped back, avoiding Philip's strikes altogether, "Why would I listen to someone who fucking KILLED me?! Some asshole who thinks he knows everything!! And his bird-man partner!! You've got people who love you, you fucking moron!! All of mine are dead, suffering in eternal despair!!" He growled, his anger making Makoto's eyes both become deep, blood red. "And you think making an entire universe like that is going to make it right! Look, I literally didn't mean to kill you! You always boast about how much more powerful you are than me because of your magic so I assumed you were actually immortal! But riddle me this? Who can you trust more, an entity with an incomprehensible mind, or a being with a human like mind?" Philip lashed his arm again and tried to yank the necklace from Ateo's grasp. "Darkness has given more than anyone after my family died!!" Ateo kept getting out of the way, "And I'm through with you! You have consistently kept me back! Ridiculed me, and I'm going to get back at you!!" Aishazi and Samad stood over by Corvus, their powers unable to assist at all, though Corvus decided to join in. Ateo kept dodging each move and attack, showing off his skills as a theif by not getting caught in such a cramped room. "I'm tired of all of this!! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS WORLD!!" Ateo screamed as he jumped up and put the necklace on the statue. Philip again extended his arm and tried to use his hand to get in between the statue and the necklace. "Darkness is going to throw you into his word the moment he gets the chance!" Ateo used dark magic, shooting at the statue's neck, destroying the nanobots and made the Necklace finally touched the statue. "Finally..." The ground shook suddenly, the items slowly faded from existence, as spirits and energy was released into the air. Their screams of torture faded, as the souls became bright white orbs and flew away outside. A few stopped before Ateo, gently floating about and bobbing up and down, before slowly fading. The ground slowly stopped quaking. "They're free..." Ateo fell to his knees in joy, tears spiling from his eyes. Philip ran to him and grabbed him by the throat, snapping, "And you just placed the ''entire Universe into what the adherents of the Abrahamic faiths would call Eternal Damnation!" Ateo sniffled, "I'm done... At least... Th-they're free..." Ateo's voice cracked, "They were my family... I care for them..." He sputtered. "We don't have long..." Aishazi stated. Philip tossed the boy aside, asking, "Don't have long for what? Is there a way to stop Darkness from entering our dimension?" "No... We have no way to stop him... We must leave though. The Statue is the gateway..." Aishazi said, at this, Samad opened a light portal to exit through. Aishazi ran through, Samad right after her, and then Corvus. "Where can we go to?! Darkness is coming to invade and conquer the entire World! Where is there to go!?" regardless Philip followed. They all appeared out near where the cliffside is, "We're fine, we can try to fight against Darkness..." Aishazi stated. Philip then asked, "While fighting "gods" aren't my forte, I suppose I can give it a shot...but man I wish Todd was here to give me some pointers on the matter." Meanwhile, Ateo sat on the ground, his body weakened. He was calm, but he was relaxed, he finally felt calmer and at peace. He sighed, Makoto's body was too weak for him. He looked to the statue that began to slowly melt, knowing full well these were the consequences. The Earth began to quake and shake, and powerful energy began to muster and take form. Soon enough, the statues' melted remains formed a portal of Darkness on the ground, energy spilled out as Darkness finally emerged. "Ah... Ateo... I've come to reward you... Before assuming my true form on this Earth... Take it..." Darkness' eyes gleamed, and seconds later, Ateo found himself in his old body, Makoto was gone. "A new body for you, and the boy is back with his friends. Now let us begin this excursion, Philip and Corvus are going to get in the way." Chapter II The ground shook, clouds began to form in the sky, then suddenly all was silent. "Darkness has crossed over." Aishazi informed, suddenly, Makoto appeared before everyone, unconscious on the ground. Corvus went and picked the boy up. "We have little time before he-" Aishazi's words were cut off as the top of the cave blew up, a giant creature stood in the wake of the destruction. A black dragon with white eyes, dark energy pulsated around this being that now was before the group. Giant wings sprouted into the sky, cutting some of the clouds. From nearby, Wadjet flew, Ateo in his new body flew nearby, smirking all the same. "This world is mine!!" 'Darkness screeched, roaring as energy shot through the world. Samad protected the group with his light energy, barely holding up what the rest of the Earth was to succumb to. Philip snapped, "What is he doing? What is becoming of the Earth?!" The skies started to storm, lightning struck the ground as Darkness roared, '"Ah... Mortals shall slowly succumb to the Darkness in their hearts, and Philip, know that all there shall be known is war and destruction." Ateo smirked, "I'll take Philip to the memory world... You can take the rest of them." '"Very well, Ateo..." '''Darkness growled, roaring louder a few seconds later. "Darkness has initiated his magic. The Earth is covered in Darkness." Aishazi stated, "We must fight Darkness off, if possible." Philip looked to the others and said, "I'm not going to like this "Memory World" am I? Oh well...kids always have dreams of being dragon slayers guess I'll live the dream..." With that Philip created his swords again from his arms, ready for combat if needed. Ateo laughed, Wadjet flew straight for him, grabbing Philip in its mouth and flyinghigh into the sky, "Oh... you'll enjoy this alright Philip, now I can make you suffer instead." Philip struggled against the enormous spiritual snake stuggling to break free. Then an idea occured to him. He disassembled his left leg, causing it to fall off, as well as quickly regenerate it. As the leg landed to the ground it has just begun to regenerate into a seperate body. "Oh, we're not having that..." Ateo smirked, he raised his hand, forcing a grey portal into existence under the leg that was regenerating, Wadjet then flew into the portal itself, forcing Philip in as well, but making him black out to add. XXXXXXX '"Corvus, go back, go to another planet... You're not human... So do not remain." 'Darkness growled, blowing fire at the group of four now. Corvus blew fire from his own mouth, negating the attack head on with his own powerful blast. (More to be added) Chapter III Philip awoke in the desert, near a long river that flowed gently, seeing his face was covered by the shadow of a tree that held fruit above him. 'First things first,' Philip thought, 'Gotta find what was my severed leg.' "I'm over here!" cried an identical voice. Philip looked up and saw, not to far away, himself. The two Philips walked to each other and merged to reform a singluar Philip. Philip looked back to the tree and rolled his eyes. He then said sarcastically, "Oh look, a tree. Nothing suspicious at all. It must be safe to do ''this." He plucked a fruit from the tree. Nothing happened, but Philip did hear something from behind him. "H-hey... Uh... Um..." A young child stood before Philip, wearing what appeared to be rags. His eyes were a beautiful purple, and his hair was a bright white that seemed semi-long, "I-I have been t-trying f-for a long time to get that... C-can I have i-it?" Philip recognized the person slightly, not sure if it was Ateo or Makoto, but either way, he wasn't heartless enough to keep the fruit, saying, "Here you go." as he handed it to the boy. "T-thanks..." The child stated, "M-my name is Ateo... Y-you're clothing... It's different..." Ateo had his eyes downcast, avoiding eye-contact with Philip at all costs, "Wh-where do y-you c-come from?" Philip realized exactly what Ateo meant by "Memory World." It was just that, Ateo's memories. This was Ateo as a child. He decided to answer him by saying, "It's a little hard to explain my little friend. Let's just say I'm from a far away point and leave it at that." The young child nodded, "O-ok..." He turned around, at that moment, Philip was interrupted by another voice. "So... Nice to see the brat got to you first." The older Ateo appeared, donning his old, red robe, "The Memory World, my memories to be exact. Though your presence will change some of the... Scenes, you'll overall presence will make no change to what I truly remember." Ateo grinned maliciously, "Ah, good times..." Philip responded dryly, "Yes, before you doomed an entire dimension I sure you've had many wonderful memories." Philip took another fruit, solely for the purpose of throwing it up and down like a ball. "So, how does putting me in your mind push your already dull witted agenda?" Ateo stared at Philip, crossing his arms, "I want you to understand something..." Ateo stated, "Of course, you could just simply leave this memory world by killing me; which, by looking at many hours before, you had no problem doing, so I'm sure you'll kill me the instant I let my guard down." Ateo nodded, running to catch up to his younger self, whispering a few things in the child's ear. "What are you doing now?" Philip demanded of the older Ateo, knowing that it'll probably be horrible for all involved. The younger Ateo turned to Philip, "Y-you can turn into a-anything you w-want?" The younger's eyes were wide with amazement, the younger Ateo turned to the elder one, "He-he doesn't look l-like he can..." "Oh, believe me, I've watched enough of it..." Ateo stated. The younger Ateo stared at Philip, positively beaming, "Th-that i-is so neat." Even when excited the child was shown to be very timid. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Dark Category:Fantasy Category:Book III